Challenge épistolaire
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: Salomé apprend la mort de Loki alors qu'elle sait qu'il est vivant. Elle décide de lui envoyer une lettre...
1. Chapter 1

Hello la compagnie !

À la base, **cet OS résulte d'un challenge d'écriture initié sous l'enseigne du FoF, forum francophone, situé à l'adresse suivante : w w myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/**"

Malheureusement, des faits indépendants de ma volonté (comprenez une box qui a grillée à cause des orages) m'ont empêché de poster à temps. Je poste tout de même, en dehors du défi bien évidemment. Cependant, grâce à l'immense bonté des modos, j'ai eu le droit de poster quand même mon histoire dans le cadre du challenge, malgré mon retard

Le but de cette fiction est le suivant. J'ai choisi un thème spécial : cet OS est une lettre. Et à chaque nouveau challenge, je rajouterai une autre lettre, en incluant les nouveaux mots imposés.

**Les mots de ce challenge étaient : Voiture, Personnages, Psoriasis, Sac, Vase, Attaquer, Rideaux, Enfler.** Ils sont soulignés dans le texte. Vous n'avez pas précisé si c'était un vase ou de la vase… j'en ai profité, soyons honnêtes ! J'ai honte de mon encastrement de psoriasis, mais j'ai vraiment fait ce que j'ai pu.

J'ai écris en italique puisque c'est une lettre et que dans les prochains OS, il y aura surement des échanges verbaux.

Bon, maintenant, le disclaimer… Oh ben merde alors, je viens de me rappeler que je n'ai jamais écris là-dessus. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où me mettre… Dans Thor, je suppose. Même si les Avengers seront cités…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer**** : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. L'univers MARVEL COMICS est la propriété de « The Walt Disney Company ». L'univers MARVEL STUDIO est la propriété de Kevin Feige et de « Marvel Entertainment ». Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.**

**Rating**** : Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Marvel.**

**Genre**** : Pour ce chapitre : Friendship**

**Personnages**** : Loki - OC**

**Situation temporelle**** : Après Thor – The dark world**

**Changements de situation**** : Aucun.**

**Date**** : 11 novembre 2014.**

**Mots**** : 3248.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bonne lecture**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Le temps apaise les douleurs._

_Le temps soulage les chagrins._

_Le temps atténue les cauchemars._

_Le temps permet de faire ses deuils._

_Le temps fait oublier les détails désagréables._

_Le temps est seul juge des liens avec nos proches, les consolidant ou les défaisant selon son gré._

_._

_En vérité, le temps ne fait rien. Le temps n'est rien. Nous seuls sommes acteurs et faisons bouger les choses. Si nous n'étions pas là, qui donc aurait conscience du temps qui passe ? Personne. Parce que tout vient de là. De nous. De la conscience. De l'âme._

_Peu importe la race, le rang, le monde, être un Humain, se faire appeler Dieu, Jötunn, Elfe, avoir des pouvoir extraordinaires, des pouvoirs ordinaires ou ne pas en avoir d'autre que de savoir ouvrir son cœur, et tant pis s'il est blessé plus souvent qu'à son tour, on le laisse à la merci de tous, parce qu'un sourire vaut plus que cent insultes._

_Tout est là, devant nos yeux, entre nos mains. Tout est ancré en nous, dans notre cœur, notre esprit, notre âme, notre conscience. Les notions de bien, de mal, d'injustice, de vengeance. Les émotions, les sentiments, les ressentis. Le succès, les erreurs._

_._

_Quant aux souvenirs, ils nous reviennent peut-être avec moins de détails, moins de précisions, nous ne nous rappelons pas forcément des paroles exactes, mais leur goût, le goût du passé, lui, reste. Joyeux, tendre, amusé, gêné, amer, coléreux, douloureux, triste, désespéré. Les souvenirs, nos expériences, ne définissent pas qui nous sommes, mais nous façonnent malgré tout._

_._

_Et il y a les autres._

_Vouloir tant fuir leurs regards alors que sans eux nous n'existons pas._

_Vouloir dédaigner leurs jugements alors que nous les attendons avec fébrilité._

_Vouloir balayer d'un geste négligeant de la main leurs conseils alors que nous passons notre temps à en quémander à demi-mots._

_Vouloir refuser leur amour en nous drapant d'indifférence alors que nous sommes engloutis tout entiers par la peur de ne plus en recevoir._

_._

_Nous aimerions tant nous affranchir de ce qui fait de nous des êtres doués de conscience, et par conséquent, de responsabilités._

_Nous voudrions juste, parfois durant un tout petit instant, disparaître, devenir invisible, et ne pas avoir peur du regard des autres._

_Nous aimerions tant lever les yeux sans crainte, vers nos pères, et savoir qu'ils seront fiers de nous. Qu'ils auront dans le regard cette flamme si fragile, mais si intense, de fierté. Savoir que l'on a rendu, durant de si précieuses secondes, quelqu'un que l'on estime, content._

_._

_Nous ne voulons que le bonheur des autres._

_Mais nous avons besoin, nous aussi, d'être soutenus, de savoir que quelqu'un cherche à nous comprendre, à nous apprendre, sans vouloir nous faire changer. Nous accepter, nous, pas l'image que l'on donne, ni celle que d'autres voudraient nous obliger à donner._

_._

_Je ne suis qu'une parmi des milliards. Un simple grain de sable, rien qu'un insecte qui n'a pas encore été écrasé._

_Je connais votre histoire telle qu'elle est raconté sur Middgard, et quelques précisions que j'ai pu glaner de-ci, de-là (j'en reparlerai plus tard)._

_._

_Un Prince caché dans son palais, arraché dans son monde d'origine afin de satisfaire les rêves de gloire d'un vieux fou cruel en plein déclin, souhaitant redorer son blason une dernière fois._

_Un Prince élevé dans un cocon d'amour pourtant inaccessible, à portée de main mais juste trop loin. Un être plus sensible que la norme, plus intelligent que la norme, déclenchant plus de jalousies que la norme, entrainant plus de mépris que la norme._

_Un Jötunn obligé de se dissimuler derrière des __rideaux__ pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi son Père n'en a que pour son frère. Et qui ne comprendra que bien plus tard, bien trop tard._

_Odin n'est pas apprécié ici, vous savez…_

_Je ne prétendrai pas comprendre votre vie, ce que vous avez traversé, ce que vous avez enduré, ce que vous vivez encore aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas prétendre vous connaître, vous comprendre ou vous juger. Je n'ai pas été adoptée, je n'ai vécu dans l'ombre d'aucun(e) ainé(e). Je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire mes preuves. J'ai été aimée et soutenue par ma famille._

_Le seul point commun que nous pourrions éventuellement avoir est que je n'ai jamais eu aucun ami (surement qu'être appréciée des professeurs sans avoir de bon résultats et un __psoriasis__ léger ne m'ont pas aidé), et même si j'en ai souffert, j'ai toujours eu des personnes sur qui m'appuyer sans crainte._

_Une seule chose me différencie du Terrien de base. Je suis empathe. Je ne vous ferai pas l'insulte de vous définir le mot. Vous, éminent magicien, savez ce que c'est. _

_._

_J'étais à Stuttgart. Je n'avais rien à y faire, je rendais visite à une amie que je n'avais pas vu depuis quinze ans. Mais de ces précisions vous vous moquez._

_Lorsque tout le monde a été à genoux, vous vous êtes avancé au milieu de nous et vous m'avez frôlé par inadvertance. J'ai immédiatement eu un aperçu de vos émotions. J'avais peur. Puis j'ai été en colère, lorsque les Avengers sont arrivés, j'ai été frustrée que vous ne les ayez pas vaincu mais étonnamment pleine d'une joie malsaine. Alors je suis allé à l'aéroport, puisque je devais repartir pour New-York. Et là, en attendant mon avion, l'orage a éclaté et j'ai eu peur. Alors que j'aime l'orage. J'avais toujours aimé l'orage. J'ai pensé que c'était le choc du à notre « rencontre »._

_Ce n'est une fois de retour à New-York, en suivant à la télévision ce qu'il se passait à quelques centaines de mètres de mon lieu de travail, que j'ai été assaillie de violentes émotions, et que j'ai saisie ce qu'il m'arrivait. Vous êtes magicien, vous usiez de magie, en Allemagne, pour animer vos… clones ? Et lorsque vous m'avez touché, vous m'avez connecté à vous, durablement, alors que de coutume, je touche une personne et suis connectée durant quelques heures, quelques jours si elle m'est proche._

_Alors que la ville était à feu et à sang, que les immeubles étaient éventrés, que les __voitures__ volaient, que les hommes et les femmes étaient réduits en bouillie par ces monstres, je tremblais pour vous (pardonnez cette tournure romantique, ce n'était absolument pas mon intention. Sachez que je rédige ceci à la volée et que je n'ai pas l'intention de me relire, sinon je n'oserai jamais vous la transmettre). Alors que j'étais embourbée dans cette __vase__ de violence et de souffrance jusqu'au plus profond de mon esprit, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose pour vous. Mais quoi ? Je n'étais qu'un insecte. Alors je n'ai rien fait. Parce que je ne le pouvais pas._

_Voilà trois ans et demi que cela dure, que je suis connectée à vos ressentis, même s'ils sont plus faibles depuis que vous n'êtes plus sur Terre._

_._

_De mon côté, j'ai décidé de mettre mon « talent particulier » plus ou moins au service de SHIELD. J'y ai rapidement gravi les échelons et je gère les interrogatoires les plus délicats. Il m'arrive aussi de partir en mission pour sonder des personnes louches. Rien de bien palpitant en vérité, mais c'est toujours mieux que de rester assis sur une chaise toute la journée pour un patron que vous n'aimez pas. Bon, je n'aime pas Fury, sadique __personnage__, mais j'aime mon boulot. C'est fascinant de voir à quel point on peut tromper son monde lorsque l'on connait la personne en face. Je dirais même que plus elle est proche, plus on peut la tromper. N'est-ce pas ? Pardonnez-moi, je m'égare._

_J'ai appris il y a une toute petite semaine (quatre jours), dans un briefing avec Fury que le Dieu de la Malice était mort, toute sa gloire retrouvée, dans une action digne des plus grands sacrifices des Neuf Mondes réunis, voilà bientôt deux ans. Heureusement, pour vous et moi, Fury a prit mon absence totale de réaction pour un soulagement quelconque à l'idée que vous ne tourmenteriez plus jamais personne. J'ai osé demander quelques détails, et j'ai eu l'insigne honneur (entendez bien ici mon ton sarcastique) de me voir raconter l'histoire par le Dieu de la Foudre en personne._

_À dire vrai, Fury et Thor voulaient me voir pour une mission quelconque. J'ai un peu insisté pour en apprendre le plus possible, et lorsqu'ils m'ont regardé curieusement j'ai sorti l'argument « mais il s'est déjà fait passé pour mort non ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il l'est vraiment cette fois ? »_

_J'ai passé les quatre jours suivants avec Thor, à parler de la mission, et de vous. Peut-être vous en moquez-vous, mais je ne crois pas, alors voici ce qui en est ressorti : Thor est en paix, il s'est réconcilié avec vous, même si c'était sur votre lit de mort. Son plus grand regret est de ne pas avoir compris, de ne pas avoir vu ce que vous avez subi. Bah, c'est un très bon guerrier, il a du cœur, et la sagesse devrait arriver d'ici quelques siècles. On ne va pas lui demander d'être intelligent en plus, non ?_

_._

_À la suite de ces quatre jours de mission, je suis rentrée chez moi (entendez par là un « appartement » de quinze mètres carrés dans le QG du SHIELD). J'ai pris une douche, j'ai enfilé des vêtements propres et saisis de quoi écrire._

_Nous voilà donc, moi à écrire, et vous à me lire. Je crois que je saurai lorsque vous lirez ce papier. Vous serez partagé entre la supériorité et l'amusement. Entre autre. Je ne vous connais pas assez (pas du tout même) pour savoir le reste._

_._

_Depuis que j'ai appris que vous étiez sensé être mort, j'ai tenté de savoir où vous étiez, et qui vous étiez._

_Vous ne pouviez vous être isolé. J'ai bien senti la douleur atroce qui vous a traversé lorsque cette lame empoisonnée vous a transpercé, ce qui me fait dire que vous pensiez peut-être réellement mourir. Mais j'ai l'impression que votre magie a éliminé le poison lentement, durant des jours. Lorsque vous avez repris conscience, vous avez trouvé un moyen de rejoindre un monde habité._

_Car voilà environ deux années que je sens vos émotions lorsque vous interagissez avec les autres. Au début, la sensation qui m'a frappée a été cette impression de vengeance ultime enfin accomplie. Tout de suite après, c'est une concentration extrême, de tous les instants, qui est apparue. Là, j'ai supposé que vous aviez pris la place de quelqu'un, que vous n'aviez plus votre propre apparence. Ce qui s'est confirmé, puisque, au fil des mois, l'ennui et la frustration ont commencé à __enfler__, bien que toujours teinté de cette joie revancharde, comme jamais je n'en avais ressentie (je suppose que les humains ne peuvent accumuler autant d'émotions en quelques décennies). Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez refusé de vivre les trois ou quatre mille ans qui vous restent libre mais seul. Vous avez donc choisi de disparaître en tant que Dieu de la Malice pour devenir… je n'en savais rien._

_J'ai la chance, avec mon don, de mettre les gens en confiance, de les amener en quelques heures à vider leur __sac__, de les soulager un peu de leurs lourds secrets (sachez que jamais je n'en ai profité& et que jamais je ne le ferai). Entre deux moments où Thor me racontait sa vie, son enfance, et la votre (de son point de vue) par la même occasion, je l'ai enjoint à me parler d'Ásgard aujourd'hui, pour tenter de savoir qui vous étiez. En toute sincérité, lorsque j'ai compris, vous étiez énervé, pour je ne sais quelle raison, et cela m'a sauvé. Je pense que je n'aurais pu expliquer à Thor pourquoi je dansais d'une pure joie revancharde en lui balançant un sonore « t'es vraiment pas malin espèce de blond musculeux ! »_

_Eh bien, me voilà arrivée au sujet de ma lettre. J'aurais pu n'écrire que ce qui va suivre, et passer sous silence ces longues lignes précédentes. Pourtant, je les ai écrites, dans le simple espoir que cette journée où vous me lirez paraîtra moins interminable qu'hier ou demain. J'espère vous avoir détourné, durant une poignée de minutes, de l'ennui qui vous ronge lentement._

_Voilà donc ce qui me tient à cœur, le plus au monde et je vous pris (oui, je vous PRIE) de croire à ma complète sincérité, du premier au dernier mot écrit sur ce papier. Je vous assure que chaque mot a été soigneusement pesé et utilisé pour sa définition spécifique et non en tant que synonyme, dans le but de pallier à une lacune littéraire de ma part d'autant plus que, comme je l'ai dit, je ne compte pas me relire._

_Je sais QUI vous êtes, Père de Toute Chose. Et je suis à la fois infiniment heureuse pour vous et tout autant inquiète. Je veux que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas seul dans les Neuf Mondes. Il y a quelqu'un, quelque part, qui se soucie non pas de ce que vous avez fait et que vous faites, non pas du Roi d'Ásgard, mais qui se soucie de vous. Vous n'êtes pas seul. Je sens chaque jour combien la solitude vous pèse, plus encore que l'ennui. Je comprends pourquoi, désormais._

_Je voudrais tant faire plus que coucher ces quelques mots, mais je ne suis même pas sure que vous le souhaitiez. Sachez également que je n'attends rien, absolument RIEN, en écrivant cette lettre._

_._

_Ces quatre jours m'ont apporté d'autres choses. Les plus importantes à mes yeux._

_Thor a partagé avec moi ses doutes quant à l'offensive que vous avez menée sur Middgard. Et je pense que le Dieu de la Foudre m'a convaincue. Vous saviez que les Chitauris allaient être renversés par les Avengers. Vous avez tenté d'__attaquer__ pour je ne sais quelle raison (ou plus exactement, je ne m'aventurerai pas à poser des hypothèses, ce serait penser que je vous connais et une fois encore, ce serait vous manquer de respect), mais quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne vouliez pas détruire la Terre. Ensuite, vous avez sauvé Thor et Jane Foster, vous avez rendu celui qui se considère plus que jamais (et à jamais) votre frère si fier de vous, je pense que vous ne pourrez jamais vous en rendre compte, Thor étant bien moins démonstratif avec Odin, craignant sa colère de savoir qu'il porte son frère en si haute estime._

_Thor m'a également dit qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir abandonné son droit au trône parce que cela avait permis à son père de se rappeler les vrais devoirs d'un roi, qu'il s'était laissé allé ces dernières années et qu'à ce jour, Ásgard ne s'était jamais aussi bien porté. Il a insisté sur le « jamais »._

_._

_Vous devez continuellement vous cacher, faire attention à vos actes et vos paroles, en plus de gouverner Ásgard et les Neuf Mondes. Vous avez pris la couronne, vous avez redressé votre Royaume et maintenez les alliances des Neuf mondes avec l'intelligence qui vous caractérise, mais également avec sagesse et humilité._

_Vous êtes enfin à votre place. Celle qu'Odin aurait consumée par son orgueil et son aveuglement, celle que Thor aurait désagrégée par sa fougue et son entêtement, celle qui aurait fait perdre la tête à n'importe qui tant le pouvoir qu'elle procure est immense._

_Plus le pouvoir que nous avons entre les mains est important, plus nos responsabilités sont lourdes. Et vous siégez sur le trône le plus puissant d'Yggdrasil avec un mérite qui me coupe le souffle lorsque je pense à vous. Vous n'êtes pas strictement « mon » Roi, mais je serais infiniment fier d'être Asgardienne sous votre règne. Bien évidemment, je ne me pense pas au niveau d'une Asgardienne, soyons honnêtes, une fois encore. C'est juste un fait que je vous énonce._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, Dieu de la Malice, du Mensonge, du Chaos, de la Discorde, j'estime que vous pourriez oublier ces qualificatifs et revendiquer le titre de Dieu du Dévouement. Envers votre frère, Thor. Envers votre mère, Frigg. Envers votre famille d'adoption. Envers votre peuple et votre Monde, Ásgard. Envers les Neuf mondes._

_Sur Middgard, un autre nom vous est donné et je sais, pour en avoir parlé avec Thor, que cette appellation n'est qu'une mauvaise traduction._

_Dieu de l'Ombre, ou même Dieu dans l'ombre._

_Pour moi, c'est la plus juste des définitions. Vous avez toujours vécu avec l'ombre pour compagne, vous tenez des milliards et des milliards de vies entre vos mains, à bout de bras, vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez, vous avez la légitimité pour toutes les écraser, comme les insectes qu'elles sont. Pourtant, vous avez choisi de les laisser vivre et de veiller sur elles, de loin, dans l'ombre, toujours._

_Et vous ne recevrez jamais ce que vous méritez tant, ce qui, aujourd'hui, vous revient enfin de droit. Une reconnaissance éternelle. Mais vous ne la recevrez jamais, et ici se trouve la plus grande des injustices._

_Il existe un mot, sur Middgard, sur chacun des Neuf mondes et même au-delà, j'en suis certaine, pour définir qui vous êtes, au plus profond. Un mot dont la définition ne change pas d'un seul mot, quelle que soit la langue dans laquelle il est prononcé. Enlevez donc ce mépris de votre visage, il vous défigure et vous enlève cette lueur malicieuse qui vous sied tant._

_Non, je ne parle pas du mot « traitre »._

_Je parle du mot « héros »._

_._

_Parce que vous le serai toujours mille fois plus que tous ceux qui se font appeler ainsi, où qu'ils soient. Eux se font acclamer. Vous…_

_Vous n'êtes pas seul. Tant que je vivrai, vous ne le serez pas. Cela ne durera que quelques dizaines d'années, mais je penserai à vous chaque jour, je saurai ce que vous ressentez, même si la distance est grande. Maintenant que votre frère est une de mes connaissances, je pourrai suivre votre parcours de loin en loin._

_J'espère, au sens le plus profond du mot, que la solitude et l'ennui ne vous pèseront pas trop lourdement._

_._

_Je ne sais quelles sont les salutations d'usage dans votre Royaume, et cela me convient plutôt bien. Je pourrai ainsi finir cette lettre comme je l'ai commencée, avec une totale honnêteté, et non avec style._

_._

_Je le dirai une fois encore, vous n'êtes pas seul, Loki._

_._

_Avec compréhension, sincérité, et fidélité,_

_dans l'ombre, à vos côtés,_

_Salomé Harley_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre/challenge.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous le 25 janvier 2015 pour le suivant !**

**Cette histoire est en mode complète parce que j'ai fait en sorte que chaque chapitre puisse être considéré comme une fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : **Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. L'univers MARVEL COMICS est la propriété de « The Walt Disney Company ». L'univers MARVEL STUDIO est la propriété de Kevin Feige et de « Marvel Entertainment ». Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.**

**Rating**** : Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Marvel.**

**Genre**** : Pour ce chapitre : Friendship**

**Personnages**** : Loki - OC**

**Situation temporelle**** : Après Thor – The dark world**

**Changements de situation**** : Aucun.**

**Autres**** : C'est un texte assez bizarre, je l'avoue…**

**Date**** : 22 janvier 2015**

**Mots**** : 4287 (moi qui avais peur de faire trop court, me voilà bien contente !)**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Eh bien voilà le second jet, avec trois jours d'avance, c'est incroyable ! Je suis en a-van-ce ! Ju', si tu lis ceci, pas taper, je bosse sur la quête depuis trois jours, j'ai écrit… oh, au moins tout ça… Mais Tom me parle plus que Richard ces temps-ci… *soupir désespéré*… **_**Tom**_**…**

**À la base, cet OS résulte d'un challenge d'écriture initié sous l'enseigne du FoF, forum francophone, situé à l'adresse suivante : w w myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/"**

**Les mots de ce challenge étaient : ****Poste, Langue, Chouette, Penderie, Réfrigérateur, Forum, Griller, Tyrannosaure.**** Ils sont soulignés dans le texte. Cette fois, c'est du tyrex dont j'ai honte et de la langue aussi.**

**Le contenu des lettres est en italique, le reste est de la narration.**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Le Dieu de La malice s'était toujours senti fier de sa capacité à se maîtriser, quelles que soit les circonstances. Très tôt, dès l'enfance, il avait appris à ne plus réagir aux incessantes piques et provocations en tout genre de son frère, qui croyait que la force physique faisait tout – _pauvre idiot_. Les siècles passant, il avait acquis une véritable apparence de glace, se maîtrisant quelles que soient les circonstances. Les muscles de son visage, de ses épaules, de ses mains, son dos… son corps ne le trahissait jamais. Il arrivait même, lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que de proférer un mensonge, à empêcher ses pupilles de se dilater.

Bien évidemment, personne n'était au courant de tout ceci. Et cela était frustrant, parce qu'il ne pouvait bien évidemment s'en venter à personne. Malgré tout, la joie procurée par la manipulation était bien supérieure à cette frustration.

Ce qui le chiffonnait plus, en revanche, c'était que ces dernières années, il s'était plusieurs fois laissé aller. Devant le Père-de-Toute-Chose, lorsqu'il avait appris ses origines ; Sur Ásgard, alors qu'il sentait que la situation lui échappait ; Lorsqu'il lui avait fallu combattre Thor ; sur Midgard, alors qu'il sentait – une fois de plus – la situation lui échapper ; Lorsqu'il avait cru mourir dans les bras de celui qu'il avait recommencé à appeler _frère_… Et depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'un misérable insecte de Midgard pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

C'était là où le bât blessait.

Car Loki, s'il était en apparence de marbre, ressentait les émotions vivement, plus vivement que les Àsgardiens. On avait souvent reproché à Odin et ses prédécesseurs un manque de compassion, d'enthousiasme, de bienveillance, et de manière générale, d'empathie. Les théories les plus farfelues avaient été émises, mais la réalité était bien pauvre en imagination. Les habitants d'Ásgard n'étaient simplement pas _capables_ de ressentir les émotions fortement.

Le jeune Dieu, donc, avait toujours fortement ressentit les émotions. Il les avait emprisonnées en lui, pour ne plus être la cible des railleries des autres enfants, qui le moquaient en voyant combien il pouvait réagir fortement aux émotions. Il s'était souvent demandé, depuis qu'il connaissait ses origines, s'il aurait pu mieux apprendre à se connaitre, savoir s'où venaient ses différences et ne pas se demander sans cesse ce qui n'était pas normal chez lui, s'il avait su dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre, qu'il avait été adopté.

Il vivait constamment avec un maelstrom d'émotions, de sentiments, de ressentiments, en lui, qu'il gérait plus ou moins bien selon les jours. Ils pouvaient devenir oppressants, inquiétant, projetant sur le Dieu leur ombre terrifiante, menaçant sans cesse de faire écrouler la forteresse d'indifférence si durement construite.

Savoir qu'une pauvre humaine avait connaissance de tout cela lui faisait peur. Il avait vécu sur le qui-vive durant plus d'une lune, se demandant à quel moment Thor allait lui tomber sur le dos. Mais les jours avaient passé, et rien ni personne n'était venu le déloger de son trône. Il avait alors réussis à se calmer – un peu – et avait décidé de répondre à cette femelle.

Si elle lui était sincèrement _dévouée_, alors elle serait sans doute ravie qu'il lui réponde, ainsi elle supposerait qu'elle avait une quelconque importance pour lui, et il la tiendrait sous sa coupe, pour peu qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il dise – écrive. Mais n'était-il pas le Dieu du Mensonge ? N'était-il pas Langue-de-Serpent, Langue-de-Vipère, Langue-fourchue ?

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Salomé éteint paresseusement son réveil, s'étira, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit dans un grognement. Elle releva brusquement les jambes lorsque la plante de ses pieds frôla le sol froid. Elle chercha ses pantoufles, avant de soupirer et de reposer ses pieds nus sur le carrelage.

Elle s'étira de nouveau une fois debout, pris la direction de la salle de bain. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle en sortit, douchée, coiffée et maquillée légèrement. Elle ouvrit sa penderie, en tira les premiers habits qui venaient – ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Au QG du SIELD, il fallait être habillé en tenue d'intervention tout le temps, au cas où on aurait besoin de vous. Qu'on sache ou non se battre n'était pas la question – et s'habilla rapidement. Elle prit la direction de la cuisine, sortit le pain du placard, en mit une tranche à griller, puis elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur duquel elle sortit le beurre et le lait.

Elle déjeuna rapidement, voulant profiter de la petite heure de calme dont elle disposait pour se promener dans le dédale de couloir en croisant le moins de monde possible. Alors que depuis qu'elle avait envoyé cette lettre, le Dieu de la malice était passé par une franche panique mêlée de rage, puis une inquiétude diffuse, enrobée de frustration, elle avait été interpellée la veille par une sorte d'excitation provenant du Dieu de la Malice et elle voulait se concentrer dessus afin d'en apprendre plus.

Elle se brossa rapidement les dents et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'un éclair aveuglant extrêmement rapide l'arrêta. Elle récupéra sa vue au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes et repéra un morceau de papier sur son bureau en même temps qu'elle sentit que Loki était pris d'un accès d'inquiétude plus violent.

Les doigts tremblants, elle se saisit du morceau de papier et l'ouvrit.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Salomé Harley,_

_Comme vous l'avez sans doute sentit, vous m'agacez profondément._

_Voici deux lunes que votre missive m'est parvenue, et personne n'est venu se plaindre de mon usurpation d'identité, j'en déduis que, comme indiqué dans votre lettre, vous m'êtes « dévouée »._

_Vous voulez donc me distraire. Très bien. Avec ce mot, je vous ai transféré un petit objet, une gemme émeraude, que j'ai moi-même ensorcelée, qui apparaîtra lorsque vous aurez fini votre lecture. Vous la prendrai dans votre main et vous lui donnerez un mot de passe, en quatre syllabes. Vous patienterai quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une légère lueur s'en dégage. Elle sera alors prête à l'emploi._

_J'ai, de mon côté, sa jumelle, qui s'illuminera à son tour lorsque la vôtre sera active. Une seconde missive de ma part vous arrivera par ce biais bien plus sécurisé que les deux premiers papiers._

_Odin, Roi d'Ásgard, souverain des Neuf Royaumes._

La jeune femme sentit son souffle se couper. Il lui avait répondu. _IL LUI AVAIT REPONDU_ _!_

Un éclat verdâtre du côté de son bureau attira son attention. L'émeraude était arrivée. Elle la prit dans sa main et l'approcha de sa bouche.

« L.O.K.I » épela-t-elle – sans même y réfléchir – les lettres du Dieu, qui formèrent les quatre syllabes du mot de passe.

Elle passa les trois minutes et demi suivantes à regarder la pierre comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Puis une nouvelle lueur verte émana de la gemme, qui brilla une dizaine de secondes, avant de se mettre à chauffer brutalement. De surprise, Salomé la lâcha. La pierre tomba sur la chaise de bureau et rétrécit rapidement, alors qu'une chainette dorée se déroula de part et d'autre de l'émeraude. Enfin, la lueur s'estompa et Salomé tendit une main hésitante vers la gemme transformée en pendentif. Elle le passa autour de son cou, la pierre retombant entre ses clavicules, sans se demander si c'était un piège. Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais s'il voulait la tuer, alors il y arriverait. Oui, c'était stupide. Mais c'était ainsi. Et en toute honnêteté, elle était dans un tel état second que rien n'avait plus d'importance, hormis cette pierre autour de son cou. Et puis, trouvez un tel pendentif dans une bijouterie, vous y passeriez trois de vos salaires !

Rien ne se passa durant quelques instants, puis la pierre chauffa de nouveau, moins violemment. Posant une main par-dessus le pendentif, elle souffla les quatre syllabes du mot de passe. La gemme émit une nouvelle fois une lueur verte et un papier tomba à ses pieds. Elle se précipita dessus, l'ouvrit avec fébrilité et retint son souffle sans même s'en rendre compte.

_Vraiment, vous ne manquez pas de toupet. Oser vous adresser ainsi à moi est d'une irrévérence magistrale. Je vous aurais sous la main, je vous ferais exécuter sans sommation pour ce que vous avez fait. _

_Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas et, pire encore, vous savez que la colère que je ressens envers vous n'est qu'une faible part des émotions qui m'ont animé depuis que j'ai connaissance de votre existence. Et vos capacités surhumaines sont en réalité les seules choses qui m'ont fait vous détester._

_Je vous hais de m'obliger à me montrer sous mon vrai jour devant vous. Je ne peux rien vous cacher, quand bien même mes pensées vous sont inaccessibles, je suis trahi par mes émotions. J'ai passé ma vie à apprendre à me cacher des autres et voilà qu'en quelques secondes tout a volé en éclat. Je me suis senti mis à nu, complètement, et la peur qui m'a assaillie a été si violente que j'ai dû me retirer de la vie d'Ásgard quelques jours._

_Même s'il est vrai que j'ai ressentit un certain amusement quant au contenu de votre papier, la peur et la fureur l'ont largement emporté à la fin de la lecture de votre lettre. Si vous vous demandiez quelle était la cause de mes émotions violentes, vous en savez désormais la raison. C'est vous._

_Et malheureusement pout moi, je ne peux nier le soulagement qui m'a envahi lorsque j'ai compris que vous ne me trahiriez pas. La solitude me pesait encore plus que l'ennui, comme vous le savez, et j'ai l'impression de mieux respirer depuis deux lunes. Mais vous en avez aussi connaissance. S'en est insupportable, j'évite de trop y penser. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'ennui assez aujourd'hui pour oser entamer une correspondance avec une insignifiante humaine telle que vous._

_Après réflexion, j'ai décide de vous laisser la totale liberté de vos mots. Vous pouvez tout me dire ou me demander, tant que cela reste dans les convenances. De toute manière, si vous dépassiez les limites, je n'ai qu'un sort à lancer et le bijou que vous portez désormais à raz du cou vous tuera extrêmement rapidement. Estimez-vous privilégiée, votre mort sera sans douleur. Et, au cas où vous le demanderiez, vous ne pourrez plus enlever le pendentif. Aucun outil sur Middgard ne pourra le détruire sans vous endommager vous-même._

_Que votre distraction soit à la mesure de mes attentes,_

_Loki, Roi d'Ásgard._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Salomé, une fois le dernier mot lu, repris sa lettre du début. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Elle allait correspondre avec un être plurimillénaire, dont les pouvoir, la force et l'intelligence dépassaient toutes les normes connues sur Terre, rien de moins. Elle se sentait comme un enfant devant une montagne de cadeau. Pourtant, ses sentiments étaient plus profonds. Elle eu un accès de profonde bienveillance envers le Roi.

La jeune femme se leva, touchant du bout des doigts l'émeraude. Un intense sentiment de satisfaction s'empara de son cœur et il lui fallu quelques secondes avant qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne venait pas d'elle, mais de Loki. Elle s'en amusa, un sourire venant effleurer ses lèvres. Elle prit la direction de son bureau.

Cinq petites minutes plus tard, elle fut arrêtée par Phil Coulson alors qu'elle arrivait dans son bureau. Il l'entretint à propos de la réunion de l'après midi dont le sujet principal serait : doit-on intégrer de nouveaux membres aux Avengers ? Autant dire que Salomé s'ennuyait déjà.

Elle rentra finalement dans son bureau. Elle s'assit devant son ordinateur et finit de taper son rapport de la veille. Elle se promena ensuite sur différents forums où elle avait ordre de tenter de repérer de potentiels terroristes – beaucoup d'incertitudes dans ce boulot là ! – avait-elle rétorqué à Fury.

Elle passa plus de trois heures sur internet, et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses yeux se posaient plus souvent dans le vide que sur l'écran. Elle se leva, s'étira, et son regard accrocha une série de dessins clairement enfantins accrochés au mur. Une maison avec un étang, un chat, trois personnes qui se tiennent la main, une voiture, un tyrannosaure.

Vestiges d'un passé révolu, pensa-t-elle.

Elle aurait dû aller manger. Il était presque treize heures et son ventre grondait. Mais la vue de ces dessins, ajoutée à cette inquiétude qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le Dieu, la poussèrent à s'installer derrière son bureau. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prenant le temps de se rappeler les images de Loki, les photos qui avaient fleuri au moment de sa tentative d'invasion. Elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait lu sur lui, de la mythologie nordique de la Terre, ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il pourrait provoquer. Puis elle pensa à sa vie à elle. Ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qui était arrivé, ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il se passe.

Elle prit un papier et un stylo, et commença sa réponse.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Avons-nous une destinée ?_

_Nous pourrions être tellement de choses, tellement de personnes différentes. Pourquoi sommes-nous… qui nous sommes ? Nos choix nos définissent. Ils n'autorisent pas les autres à nous juger, malgré tout._

_Mais pourquoi avons-nous fait un choix plutôt qu'un autre ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Quelqu'un nous guide-t-il ou sommes-nous réellement libres ?_

_Si nous sommes libres, pourquoi un choix plutôt qu'un autre ? qu'est-ce qui nous décide ? Notre environnement ? Notre expérience ? Notre éducation ? Notre vécu, de manière générale, non ? Alors, puisque nous avons été conditionnés, en un sens, sommes nous vraiment libres ?_

_Sommes-nous libres ? Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de religions différentes ? Tant de Dieux ? Pourquoi chaque minute qui passe nous impose de faire des choix ? Continuer à marcher. S'arrêter. Tendre une main secourable. Dire bonjour. Sauver une vie, ou la condamner. Tuer un innocent, sauver un coupable. Enfermer sa conscience qui nous hurle qu'on a tord – pourquoi notre conscience se laisse-t-elle si aisément corrompre ? – alors que nous donnons des ordres qui nous répugnent, des ordres reçus d'un plus haut qui lui-même les a reçu… Donner un ordre contraire à nos convictions – saleté de conscience ! – Tuer un homme parce que c'est lui ou vous, et vous en vouloir parce que vous avez l'impression de ne pas regretter assez votre geste mortel. Regarder un animal dans les yeux au moment où vous allez l'abattre et baisser votre arme parce qu'il n'a rien demandé d'autre que de le laisser vivre en paix, alors qu'on assassine des enfants qui eux non plus n'ont rien demandé._

_Pourquoi rencontrons-nous certaines personnes, et pas leurs voisins, parents, enfants, cousins ? Qui place les personnes que nous rencontrons sur notre route ? Pourquoi chacune de ses personnes a quelque chose à nous apporter ? Pourquoi doit-on accepter que même le mal incarné, lorsque nous le côtoyons, nous aide à devenir la personne que nous sommes destinées à devenir ?_

_Et revoilà le destin. Que vient-il faire ici ?_

_Pourquoi vivre sa vie d'humain – ou d'Àsgardien, ou de Jötunn ? Pourquoi se battre chaque jour pour réussir à vivre la vie qu'il nous plairait d'avoir si, à la fin, on comprend que tout a été écrit d'avance et que nous arrivons là où on nous avait demandé d'aller ? Et si nous nous en rendons compte avant la fin ?_

_Je ne sais plus. Ai-je jamais su la moindre chose importante ? (Je vous prierais de garder vos sarcasmes pour vous, merci. Je sais combien je suis insignifiante. Je m'en contre fiche !)_

_Je me suis laissé submerger, aujourd'hui, par les questions que j'ai appris à refouler chaque jour depuis que j'ai compris que les très rares personnes qui auraient pu me guider un peu, je ne les rencontrerais jamais. Malgré tout, dans les moments de doutes, ces questions ressortent. C'est peut-être bien la première fois que je les partage, depuis que je suis considérée comme une adulte._

_Je n'ai pas vraiment peur de tout ça malgré tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus…_

_Parfois, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être du même monde que les gens que je côtoie. J'ai le sentiment que je n'ai rien à faire parmi cette masse grouillante sans cervelle, qui a décidé il y a des siècles qu'il était beaucoup plus simple pour elle de suivre bêtement les ordres sans avoir de questions existentielles à se poser, ce qui est d'autant plus arrangeant qu'ils peuvent ainsi se défausser de la moindre responsabilité. « Ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne faisais que suivre les ordres ! » Abrutis !_

_Le problème de cette chère vieille Terre, aujourd'hui, c'est que le pouvoir a corrompu les hommes qui prennent les décisions. Attention, lorsque je dis « aujourd'hui », je veux dire depuis un ou deux millénaires. Les chefs d'états se grignotent l'égo les uns les autres dans une macabre et éternelle danse, pendant que leurs peuples agonisent, la moitié dans des prisons dorées, l'autre moitié à même le sol, sans avoir de quoi boire ou manger._

_Le monde court à sa perte._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi vivre dans la haine, la douleur et le désespoir si c'est pour de toute façon mourir un jour ? Pourquoi appauvrir les planètes de leurs ressources, si c'est pour les saccager ?_

_Quel est le but de notre vie ? (non, ce n'est pas rendre grâce à des soi-disant Dieux qui ne savent même plus qu'à l'autre bout de la galaxie il y a des peuples qui les ont autrefois vénéré)._

_Quel est l'intérêt de vivre ? La trace que nous laisserons dans l'histoire ? Que cela changera-t-il, que pourrons-nous bien en faire lorsque nous ne serons plus que des morceaux de chair et d'os en décomposition ?_

_Il nous faut une motivation pour nous lever chaque matin, pour endurer la même journée indéfiniment._

_À quoi sert l'amour ? (enlevez ce sourire méprisant de votre figure, je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne vous allait pas)._

_Les joies qu'il engendre paraissent bien ridicules vis-à-vis des souffrances qu'il provoque. Combien de guerres déclarées en son nom ? Combien de morts ? Combien de cris, de larmes, de suicides ?_

_Trop._

_Vous avez beau avoir vécu quatre vingt quinze pour cent de votre vie en compagnie de la personne que vous aimez, les cinq pour cents qui reste vous font tant agoniser que le temps parait dix fois plus long que lorsqu'elle était à vos côtés._

_Malgré tout, devons-nous nous fermer à l'amour ? Devons-nous nous en protéger ? Y être hermétique ? S'il peut nous aider, ne serait-ce que dix pour cent du temps de notre vie, qui sommes-nous pour le dédaigner ?_

_Pourquoi passer son temps à se questionner ? Cela parait tellement plus simple de suivre sans se poser de questions._

_J'ai toujours su que je ne serais pas de ceux qui recouvrent leur conscience d'une chape d'acier trempé et qui regardent les gens en face d'eux partout sauf dans les yeux. Je ne peux simplement pas faire cela. Si je me suis trompé, je veux pouvoir défendre mon erreur et ne pas juste subir la réprimande. Je veux savoir pourquoi je fais une chose et pas une autre, je veux convaincre les autres que mon idée est celle qui est juste – parce qu'elle est dans l'intérêt des autres, la plupart du temps._

_Il y a les personnes qui ont le pouvoir et les autres._

_Parmi les autres, il y a ceux qui subissent, et ceux qui tentent d'agir. Peu importe d'être ou non en accord avec sa hiérarchie. Il faut faire chaque chose parce qu'on l'a décidé._

_J'ai décidé de vous écrire cette première lettre._

_J'ai décidé de ne pas me préoccuper de qui vous êtes. Cela m'importe peu._

_J'ai décidé d'apprendre à vous connaître en ignorant l'image que l'on renvoie de vous, ici, sur Terre. Je ne dis pas que cela ne m'influencera jamais, ce serait mentir._

_J'ai décidé d'être honnête._

_J'ai décidé de ne pas seulement utiliser mon don pour punir les « méchants ». J'ai décidé de faire tout ce que je pourrais pour vous aider. J'ai décidé que je ne supporterais plus votre solitude en silence. j'ai décidé d'agir, et tant pis si vous le preniez mal, l'important était que vous le sachiez (attention, s'il y a une chose que vous devez retenir, c'est que je vous respecte profondément. Quoi que je puisse écrire, ne l'oubliez jamais. Peut-être paraitrai-je emportée quelques fois et mes mots dépasseront ma pensée. Mais jamais, JAMAIS, entendez-vous, je n'aurai la moindre pensée qui vous manque de respect !)_

_J'ai décidé de vous écrire sans réfléchir, d'écrire selon mes sentiments, parce que vous ne pouvez sentir les miens comme je sens les vôtres. Ainsi, j'essaie de rétablir un minimum d'équilibre. _

_J'ai décidé d'être – je le répète – honnête_

_J'ai décidé d'être moi._

_Votre dévouée,_

_Salomé_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Elle prit la pierre dans une main, la lettre dans l'autre, et souffla le mot de passe. La lettre disparut dans un éclat vert brillant. La jeune femme eut un sourire. Elle aurait pu se croire dans Harry Potter, où chouettes et hiboux faisaient office de poste. Elle avait juste à remplacer Hedwige par sa pierre (elle prenait moins de place, de temps, et était toujours à portée).

Les sentiments oppressants qui l'avaient presque forcé à écrire s'étaient apaisés au fur et à mesure qu'elle couchait ses émotions sur papier. La bienveillance et la joie pure qu'elle avait ressentit à la réception de la lettre étaient revenues et c'est avec circonspection qu'elle sentit, provenant d'Ásgard, de la curiosité mêlée d'un très léger soulagement. Si elle n'avait pas été certaine du contraire, elle aurait juré que lui aussi pouvait sentir ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle soupira. Il ne lui restait qu'à aller à cette maudite réunion sur les foutus Avengers.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mais les intentions du Dieu de la Malice étaient – comme on pouvait s'y attendre – plus complexes que simplement se distraire. Il était absolument inconcevable qu'il la laisse ainsi avoir du pouvoir sur lui sans réagir. En effet, la pierre, si elle servait de téléport pour des objets de masse très réduite, était également ensorcelée pour transmettre les émotions de sa porteuse au jeune Dieu.

Ledit Dieu avait été incroyablement surpris. Elle avait à peine mis sept minutes pour attacher cette pierre autour de son cou –_ quelle naïve !_ – et les émotions de la jeune femme lui avait presque coupé le souffle. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir autant de joie ? Autant de reconnaissance ? C'était bien ce qu'il lui avait semblé. Il suffisait qu'il lui fasse croire qu'elle avait son attention, et elle lui mangerait dans la main...

Puis les sentiments s'étaient faits ennuyeux, fatigués et soudain presque angoissants. il avait ressenti une sorte d'urgence, qui s'était progressivement calmée.

Il dut bien admettre qu'il était curieux et frustré. Cette urgence, il la connaissait, elle faisait partie de ses vieilles amies. Comment avait-elle fait pour se calmer ? Il _devait _savoir. Heureusement, il eut sa réponse quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque sa gemme se mit à chauffer. Il effleura sa chevalière en marmonnant son mot de passe.

Il ne lut pas, il dévora la missive. Il dut la relire une seconde fois pour comprendre que ce qui avait soulagé la Midgardienne, c'était simplement le fait d'écrire. Il grogna de dépit. Il était _hors de question_ qu'il s'abaisse à _écrire_ ce qui le rongeait. Et certainement pas à elle. Elle avait assez de pouvoir sur lui.

Froissant la lettre, il la jeta au sol, où elle roula sous sa table de chevet.

Il ne lui répondrait pas. Tout ceci n'était qu'une stupidité de plus à ajouter à la longue liste des mauvaises idées qu'il avait pu avoir au fil des siècles. Il effaça une grimace de ses traits, repris son apparence d'Odin, se tint aussi droit que son bedonnant corps pouvait lui permettre et sortit de la suite royale.

C'était fini. Il ne devait plus penser à elle. Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs même plus de son nom. Il retint un ricanement. Elle allait se désespérer de ne pas avoir de réponse. La douleur qu'il allait ressentir provenant d'elle allait égayer ses journées et, lorsqu'il se lasserait, il la tuerait.

Un sourire cruel se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'il réprima sans problème. C'était très bien. Elle allait souffrir, et il n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'elle…

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Eh bien, voilà ce second O.S.**

**J'ai eu du mal à le terminer de telle sorte qu'il paraisse se suffire à lui-même, sans paraître attendre de suite.**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Si vous trouvez mon vocabulaire un peu plus élevé que d'ordinaire, c'est normal, même si ce n'est absolument pas conscient. Je suis en train de regarder « The Hollow Crown » et c'est un pur bonheur que d'écouter ces rimes de Shakespeare dans les bouches de Jeremy Iron et des autres.**

**(Oui, je sais, il y a Tom dedans ^^ et honnêtement… grr. Vous savez quoi ? Je ne savais pas qu'il jouait dedans (si, je vous JURE). Je voulais regarder pour Jeremy Irons, Patrick Stewart et quelques autres. Et là, BANG ! *bave* … Tom est génial. Non seulement il est beau, mais en plus sa voix est à pleurer. Quand, au tout début du second épisode (Henry IV Part I), il descend l'escalier de la taverne et rentre au château, avec sa voix en voix off et la petite musique triste… *soupire* je remets ce passage en boucle sans me lasser depuis des jours… Rah, et puis pour moi qui monte à cheval depuis 15 ans et qui tire à l'arc depuis 3 ans, c'est un pur bonheur de le voir monter et se battre… Si au moins il ne savait pas jouer ^^ mais non, il joue terriblement bien, son regard et son visage sont si expressifs, c'est une torture de le regarder lorsqu'il va mal. Heureusement qu'il ne fait que jouer, parce que si je le vois un jour (à la tv, ou sur internet, hein, pas en vrai… quoique^^) triste, je fais un scandale, je prends le premier avion et je vais le prendre dans mes bras. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je sais que si je le rencontrerais, je ne serais pas du genre à hurler ou pire, tomber dans les pommes. Je serais plutôt du genre ''se tape la discute une heure avec lui à parler de tout et de rien'' (ça m'est déjà arrivé, pas avec lui bien entendu^^ mais avec toutes sortes de gens, des champions du monde d'équitations aux présentateurs TV de TF1 ou FR2, des chanteurs (je me rappelle d'une discussion mémorable avec Sardou^^). Je crois aussi qu'au moment de partir, je lui dirais tout le bien que je pense de lui, et je me demande s'il serait gêné comme il l'est à chaque fois qu'on le complimente, parce que je me désespérerais dans une fangirlitude totale. Bordel, ce mec est juste incroyable !) Voilà, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je parle de Tom… Mine de rien, je viens de vous flouer de 350 mots avec mes conneries :) et je viens de me rendre compte qu'à me perdre dans mes fantasmes de fangirl, j'ai perdu mon beau parlé Shakespearien^^ Snif…**

**Une review ? (même si c'est simplement pour parler de Tom !) Quoique ça, ça se ferait plutôt par MP…**

**Au prochain défi !**

**Thorïn[e]**

**P.S. : Je remplacerai ce PS par la date du prochain défi dès que je la connaîtrai.**


End file.
